So very Addicted
by rougewriter
Summary: she'll never say no...he'll never stop...she'll never turn him away..he will always come back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…but a girl can dream can't she! , 

A/N – I was listening to the music on my Xbox when I got this idea listening to Kelly Clarkson's "addicted" this is actually the first angsty fic I've written so I hope It turns out ok.

Laying half under the silken sheets Kagome slowly turned her head to the side seeing the tall silver haired man sit on the side of the bed putting the last of his clothes on. He would leave after there thryst like always not caring if she wanted him to stay or not and she never asking. there was no talk…no agreement, no arrangement. but she never turned him away when he showed up. never told him to stop..never turned him away.

_Its like your drug.._

_its like you're a demon I can't face down_

_its like I'm stuck its like I'm running from you all the time._

_and I know I let you have all the power_

_its like the only company I seek is misery all around_

tying his shoes he stood and went to the bedroom door leaving, she could hear his steps echoing down the hall and the apartment door slam shut. turning her head back up she looked to the sealing feeling the slow numbness spread over her being that normally came after he left. sitting up slowly she resigned her self to the rest of her day.

_its like you're a leech…_

_sucking the life from me.._

_its like I can't breathe_

_without you inside of me_

Dressing and grabbing her keys to head out for work. stopping to look at a picture of herself and a young man similar to the one that left just that morning. the one in the picture younger, he was shorter, his face more rugged less refined, his eyes softer. feeling the slow pain of loss and guilt creep up on her she shoved it back and left the apartment headed for work.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_and I realize I'm never gonna quite you over time.._

_its like I can't breath!_

_its like I can't see everything_

_nothing but you…_

_I'm addicted to you!_

sitting at her desk Kagome silently set the appointments for Bankotsu's meetings. Ban's personal assistant Sango and head Talent scout Miroku looking over at Kagome worriedly. they saw that she had been coming in with bags under her eyes and her forgetful attitude towards life in general for the past two months. Ever since their mutual friend and Kagome's boyfriend had died in a car accident. Kagome though tired was not blind to her friends worry, but she couldn't really do anything about it, she was going though enough things on her own right now.

her thoughts always drifting back to her ex's brother sesshoumaru. the one who had been coming to her apartments at all hours of the night for the past two months. first it had started out as just having mutual company. Sesshoumaru having an interest in her somewhat and her not wanting to be alone all the time after Inuyasha's death.

Until it escalated into touching and kissing and finally sex. for him just someone to help release some pent up sexual frustration and her comfort and the need to be needed again. but after a while it just became more and more empty, but by then she was hooked…never saying no..Never turning away. and he never said anything..never tried to stop her for her own good never tried to comfort. after all he got what he wanted an that was all that mattered to Sesshoumaru, after all she was just his dead brother's wench.

_Its like I can't breathe._

_Without you interrupting me_

_in my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You're taking over me_

_its like I'm not me…_

_it like I'm not me._

The clock striking seven-o clock Kagome gathered her things and left the office. taking the elevator down the parking garage, she settled into her small hunter green mini and sped off. not sure if she really wanted to go home, after all he might be they're waiting for her.. heading in the general direction of home she drove slow, not in a hurry to get there. stopping at a large public park along the way, the ark was pretty empty. it was slowly getting dark and the over cast clouds assured rain would soon come. stepping out her car and walking for a bit before she settled herself on a park bench. tired and not knowing what to do with herself she leaned back and watched the grey sky steadily darken.

_its like I'm lost.._

_its like I'm giving up slowly_

_its like you're a ghost that's haunting me.._

_leave me alone!_

_and I know these voices in my head are mine alone_

_and I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now._

_its like I can't breathe _

_its like I can't see everything.._

_nothing but you.._

_I'm addicted to you!_

_like I can't breath_

_without you interrupting me._

_in my thoughts_

_in my dreams_

_your taking over me_

_like I'm not me_

_like I'm not me…._

Feeling the rains start to pour, she slowly stood walking back along the path towards her car. Soaked by the time she got there. Pulling up to her apartment complex. she sat for a moment before getting out. Unlocking her door she stepped in. closing the door and pulling her wet clothes from her body as she walked towards the bathroom not caring as she left a wet trail of clothes along the way. taking a shower Kagome lay her head against the tiled walls her eyes blank and empty. turning off the water as anger welled up in her at her own weakness she screamed punching the shower wall and cracking the sharp tile, the ceramic shards cutting into her knuckles and making her hand bleed ignoring the pain she walked out the bathroom screaming out in anger, contradicting tears falling from her eyes she picked up pictures and anything she could lifts, throwing and breaking, picking up inuyasha's picture and heaving to throw it at her living room balcony doors she froze seeing her wet and disheveled reflection in the glass. Lowering the picture she stared at it, looking at Inuyasha's smiling face looking back at he, and with that came the sobs.

_I'm hooked on you _

I need a fix, I can't take it 

_just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it _

_just one more time then that's it_

_just a little more to get me through this…!_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix I can't take it_

_just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it quite it_

_just one more time then that's it_

_just a little more to get me through this…_

feeling the tears dry and the sobs stopped, she sat up and looked at the rain sliding down the glass doors. feeling the cold loneliness that always came back. turning she hesitated for amount. feeling the guilt but pushing past it as she reached towards the phone..then she heard it. the steady loud rapt at her door. looking at it she stood walking towards it, not even thinking about her lack of clothing. opening the door she stared as he stood their, his face cold and unyielding, silent as always. not caring about the state of her apartment she calmly and numbly stood aside and let him in, closing the door as he stepped in and continued down the hall. Pulling his tie off as he went. her following without a word like always.

_Its like I can't breathe.._

_its like I can't see everything_

_nothing but you.._

_I'm addicted to you_

_its like I can't breathe_

_without you interrupting me_

_in my thoughts.._

_in my dreams_

_You're taking over me…_

_its like I'm not me._

_its like I'm not me…. _

A/N – well? Please review


	2. AN

A/N: hello everyone, I know its been a while since I've posted anything but to those who enjoyed this one shot I've posted a sequal " getting over the addiction" its under my profile so please take a look and review!. Ja ne!


End file.
